


Comments

by Anonymous



Category: BABYMETAL
Genre: BABYMETAL - Freeform, Crushes, F/F, Internet, Secret Crush, Secrets, SuMoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Moa thought no one would ever find out about her crush on Su.
Relationships: Kikuchi Moa/Nakamoto Suzuka
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Comments

Moa smiled, looking at fan content on her phone. She didn't have an official account for anything, as she wasn't allowed to, but she made accounts for some sites under fake names. Right now, she was on YouTube, and looked through the countless videos of her, of Su, even of Yui. 

Then, she came across one that made her heart start beating faster and faster. "SuMoa Moments" was the title, and she clicked on it. As she watched through, she noticed clips of her and Su, just her and Su. Her staring at Su, her playing around with Su on stage... she checked the comments. "They're so in love." Her heart started beating faster and she shut off her phone, throwing it and running away. 

She slid against a wall, thinking about Su. Ever since she was a little girl, she had felt these emotions for Su. She didn't expect to ever be thinking about that kind of stuff with a girl in mind... especially not Su. But she couldn't stop herself when her mind started thinking about Su kissing her, Su holding her tenderly. 

Oh man, was Moa in for something... 

She never thought anyone would suspect it. She thought she was 100% clear of any suspicions from anyone. After all, girls don't like girls, do they? Not that she'd seen. So, of course, she was safe. Right?

She sighed and went back onto her phone, scrolling through the comments a bit more before scrolling back to the top and leaving her own. "Moa definitely has a crush on Su, true facts." She posted the comment and turned off her phone again, leaving the room.


End file.
